Artemis Goes to College
by kataclysmic
Summary: Artemis experiences college life and being on his own for the first time. artemisjulietnew girl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**i don't own artemis fowl or any of the characters from artemis fowl... yet. lol

**Author's Note:** this chapter is kind of an introduction to the story. tell me if u like it

Artemis awoke that day in a three bedroom apartment which he had rented for the next few years. He didn't plan on staying there very long but had to appear to for his parent's sake. He moved to New Haven, Connecticut a week before. Artemis' parents had forced him to attend college and as much as he didn't want to, he had no choice.

In his mind Yale was the only way to go. It was far from Ireland and Connecticut was laid back, no drama, but knowing Artemis he would probably bring the drama with him.

"Drat!" as Artemis got out of bed he hit the foot of his bedside table. Artemis took his usual cold morning shower and put on his clothes. He wore a long sleeved blue dress shirt and black pants. He rolled the sleeves just below his elbow giving a casual yet refined look.

Artemis had evolved in his style since he was 14. No longer did he go for his usualarmani suit. He dressed stylish yet tasteful.

"Butler?" Artemis said before thinking, "never mind…." He still wasn't used to the idea that he was without his old friend butler, he now had to face everything alone and though he would never admit it, he felt scared.

As the now 17 year old Artemis was getting ready for his first day at Yale University he realized something was happening now that hadn't happened in a very long time. He was getting nervous. He wasn't entering the lower elements this time, he was entering college and in Artemis' mind it was a lot worse.

It wasn't the subjects he was worried about, it was the people. Humans have a tendency to be unkind to those that stand out and boy did Artemis stand out.

Artemis had always believed that public transportation was beneath him so he had hired a driver todrive him to wherever he wished. As he got into the car he addressed his driver. "Rolf, to Yale. Go quickly and please don't play that dreadful music." Artemis still being Artemis, dismissed rap as a form of speech as opposed to music.

On his way to Yale, Artemis did a lot of thinking. He thought about how people would react to him. He knew that people would find him snotty and boastful. "But I don't care," he said to himself. "I'm Artemis Fowl Jr. I am far better than the average genius. I know things that no other human could even conceive. Who cares how others may see me? I'm Artemis Fowl, Artemis Fowl…" he assured himself. He didn't care, yeah right.

**Author's note:** i'll post the next chapter sometime this week.

**REVIEW:)**


	2. first day blues

When they had reached the school Artemis realized that this was it. No more fairy adventures or criminal activities for him. For once in his life he was going to lead a normal life. He would attend college, get high grades and graduate. But what he did not know was that college life would be anything but normal for him. He would experience pain, wanting, and even what had eluded him the most, love.

As Artemis was walking toward the assembly hall, where the incoming freshmen students were to go to for the orientation, he uttered something to himself "I wonder whaa— " but just then he had bumped into a girl picking up something from the ground. "Excuse you!" she said flipping her hair as she walked away.

Artemis noticed the way her brown hair moved as she walked. He noticed how she bounced a bit with every step she took. But Artemis came to his senses. "Stop" he said to himself. "She's pretty. So what? Attraction is nothing of importance to one's intellect and neither is love." But no matter how hard Artemis tried he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. She seemed like a rebel, she was different.

In the past Artemis was only attracted to one other girl. Juliet. But now she was a big shot wrestler in Canada and was hundreds of miles away from him. He hadn't seen her since her first big wrestling fight three years ago. And even then he had only watched from the television.

After the extremely boring an unimportant orientation, Artemis proceeded to his next class where he learned that for their first project they had to think of a way to improve the way humans live. In Artemis' point of view nothing could improve the human life. It was on a down spiral. It was doomed.

Artemis having plenty ideas of his own such as creating a machine which could alter the emotions one is currently experiencing, was shocked to learn that they had to work in pairs. Artemis had always hated having to work with another because that could mean having to compromise his ideas just for the sake of teamwork.

The partner's names were posted just outside the door of the class. So when they were dismissed Artemis immediately checked the list. He looked around for someone named forester but to his shock he or rather SHE had found him. "So I guess we're working together?" he was partnered with the same girl whom he had bumped that very morning. "I'm Giselle but my friends call me gem."

"A-aa-Atemis" Artemis had never stuttered before. Not like this. Not in front of a girl.

"Artemis? The Greek goddess of archery?" Giselle replied

"Yes but- "

"So anyway I have a lot to do why don't you just meet me at the café two blocks from here. You know the one at the corner?"

"You interrupted me!" Artemis couldn't believe that someone had butt in while he was talking. Everyone had always wanted to hear whatever he had to say.

"I'm sorry it's just that I really do have a lot to do and I'm running out of time here. So the café at four?" She replied

"I'd rather work alone." Artemis retorted, still shocked by the way she took control of things.

"Well you can't. Meet me at four." Then she walked away. Bouncing with every step.

It was 4:15 and she still wasn't there. Artemis hated people who were late. No matter how pretty they are. It showed a lack of discipline. And Artemis did not want to work with people who were lax.

"Hey there!" finally gem had arrived. "Sorry I'm late it's just that I ran into an old friend an— "

"It's my turn to interrupt" Artemis said. "I do not appreciate people who are late. It shows that you are not committed to this project. As I had said before, I'd rather work alone."

"Will you stop for just one second!" said gem in a rather irritated voice. "I can't believe you're getting mad at me for making you wait a couple of minutes. I should be mad at you. You think that you can do this alone? I'm committed to this project but I don't think you are."

"I am."

Gem had enough. "No you're not. You make everything hard. If you really want this project to be good then you would just work with me as a team."

"Fine," Artemis said "let's work as a team, gem." Artemis decided to be professional after all gem was right. If all they'd was fight then nothing would be accomplished.

"Okay."

After a long talk they had finally agreed on what they would present. There was nothing left to discuss so they had decided to go back to their apartments.

But just before they left, gem said "by the way we still have to work on our presentation together. Why don't you come to my apartment tomorrow at noon? It will be much easier to prepare and talk there." She gave Artemis her address and then they parted ways.

The next day Artemis was on his way to gem's. "Rolf, please stop by that restaurant over there and order some take-out and earl gray tea will you? I'd hate to have to eat tasteless microwaved food." Artemis changed a lot but his taste did not. Food was something to take pleasure in, not merely just something you have to eat in order to survive.

Gem was fixing lunch. She had microwaved the food herself. She felt sorry for Artemis because she had no real food in her fridge. While preparing, She was listening to a dashboard confessional CD. She liked rock music. She loved the beat and the passion in it.

Gem wasn't quite sure why but she felt different when Artemis was around. She felt happy and hopeful. She liked talking to him. Even if all they talked about was that stupid project. She also liked getting mad at him. She didn't know why but fighting Artemis made her feel powerful. It made her feel important.

The bell rang. It was Artemis. Gem tidied up a bit and checked the mirror before she answered the door.

"Artemis, come in. I was just microwaving lunch."

"Don't bother, I brought food. I find it so funny how technology can produce such bad food."

"Enough humor. Let's eat. I'm starved." Gem said

It's funny the way the human mind works. Sometimes you remember the smallest things. You remember how a room smells or what the color of the walls are. What Artemis remembered about going over to gem's was that this music was playing. It was passionate. He didn't know what the name of the song was but he remembered a couple of lines.

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe from the earth and all the stupid questions..  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.  
_

As Artemis lay in his bed that night, he recalled all these things. He thought about the way gem's hair was tied back and how strands of hair had managed to loosen, falling in front of her face. He remembered her laugh at every sarcastic comment he made. He even noticed that gem's resenblance to his mother, Angeline Fowl.

When Artemis heard the phone ring he realized that he had fallen asleep thinking about gem. Or did he even sleep at all? "Artemis fowl II speaking" he said to the phone.

"Artemis, it's me butler."

"hello old friend, why do you call?"

"I just wanted you to know that we'll be there in an hour." Butler replied.

Artemis was taken aback "what? Here in an hour? We?"

"yes there in an hour. Juliet and I will be there. If that's alright with you."

"Juliet?" Artemis asked. Surprised at the mention of butler's sibling.

"yes. She has a wrestling match somewhere in the area and our arrangements got mixed up so we were wondering if we could stay with you. Your parents also asked me to check up on you while we're here. They are very worried about you. This is the first time you've lived alone."

"I know butler, but I'm doing fine. In fact I have had no problems so far."

"nevertheless we'll see you in an hour. We're already in the Connecticut airport ."

"alright, see you in a bit old friend."

Artemis sat in bed. He was stunned by the situation. It wasn't like butler to do things at the last minute. But the thing that really bothered him was the fact that Juliet was coming to see him too. He hadn't seen her in such a long time that he almost forgot what she looked like, almost.


	3. which one?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Artemis fowl blah blah blah…. Just read the fic :)

"Artemis!" Butler said as he put both his and Juliet's luggage down.

"Thanks for letting us crash here, we really appreciate it. I can't believe that they forgot to reserve a room for us at the hotel." Juliet said.

"No problem. I bet my parents convinced you to invent an excuse to stay with me." As usual Artemis was right.

"I'll just unpack my things in my room." Butler said

"Certainly" Artemis said. "It's at the end of the hall." Artemis was left alone with Juliet.

"Don't cha just love Sunday mornings? They're always so peaceful." Juliet was trying to make small talk. She had always known that Artemis was fond of her and this made her feel very uncomfortable around him.

"Sunday mornings are just like any other morning except that they are on a Sunday. Which by the way is like any other day except for the fact that it is called 'Sunday'."

Juliet laughed. "That's the Artemis I know. You haven't changed a bit."

"If you would like to put your things away I could indicate the way to your room."

"That would be great." Juliet was relieved that their so-called casual conversation was over.

Artemis wasn't quite sure how he felt around Juliet. He seemed to be more like the old Artemis. Who had begun to diminish ever since he came to Connecticut. He was starting to become strangely …human. Or in other words, emotional. But Juliet had reminded him of home, of who he used to be, of his parents and of his past life. It was like reading a chapter from his own felonious past.

The three of them decided to have lunch in a nearby restaurant. It was a quaint little place. Where people who are rich but don't have to flaunt that fact go. That was the difference between this restaurant from the dozens of Hollywood restaurants which become in and out of style so quickly that when you end your meal it's already on its way out.

"So artemis, how are you doing in Yale, exceptional I suppose?"

"Butler, if there were a word for more than exceptional, that is how I would be doing."

"Genius?" Juliet offered

"Why yes." Artemis replied. And everyone laughed, despite knowing that it was very like to be true.

Artemis felt so secure in the presence of his friends. He felt like he was 14 again. It was like nothing had changed between them. But just being near Juliet was intoxicating for Artemis. It was overwhelming. The passion he felt for her and the urge for them to be something more than just friends.

"So my wrestling match will be tomorrow at 10 pm. You wanna watch?"

Artemis considered this. He would have to sit one of those uncomfortable chairs and hear people scream and shout. Did he really want to be in such an uncivilized place? Would he do it for Juliet?

"Oh come on Artemis, it will be fun." Juliet said batting her lashes, "I need all the support I can get."

"Well, I do have to make up for not being there during your first match." Yes he would do it for Juliet.

Just then, Artemis had received a call from Giselle. He excused himself from the table. Not really wanting to hear what Gem had to say right now.

While he was away, butler talked to Juliet. He knew where this was headed. Artemis would never under any circumstance attend a wrestling match. Unless of course he fancied Juliet

"Don't encourage him, Juliet" butler began, "he could take it the wrong way you know."

"Please… I just need people cheering for me." Juliet replied, "It gets me hyped up."

"Artemis may do a lot of things for you but he will not cheer, scream or shout."

"You never know. He just might do the unthinkable for a Fowl. Anyway he seems to have changed a lot. " So, Juliet had noticed. "He seems more… human. Like he cares… he's more vulnerable. I like it"

"That's what i'm afraid of." Butler said.

Meanwhile during Artemis' cell phone conversation with Giselle they were discussing something entirely different from what Artemis had expected.

"Artemis! Uhm…Look, some people and I were planning to drive to this spot where you can a get really great view of the city. It's supposed to be really nice. Wanna come?"

"Giselle, I don't think so. Driving to a place just to see the view seems like a complete waste of time." Was Artemis turning her down?

"Oh… well it's not really that far. But if you want we can just hang out at the café near Yale." Giselle seemed to be really persistent.

"I have company right now so i'm not sure if I can make it… maybe some other time?"

"Oh…ok."

Artemis couldn't stand it. She seemed a little bit too eager for him to turn her down.

"Giselle. Wait…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we meet at the café at 3? How does that sound."

"Great I'll see you then."

Artemis didn't get it. Was this a date or a friendship thing? Did she ask him out or did he ask her? Dating was just too complicated and meaningless to worry about. Right now all he needed to worry about was lunch.

**Author's note:** ok if you guys didn't get it Giselle and Gem are the same person. Gem is merely her nickname.:) please review I want AT LEAST 10 reviews for this or else I might not post the next chapter. Bwahahahaha…….. im being evil…. Sorry :)


End file.
